Lab Rats Wishes Do Come True
by PaperKey
Summary: This is a short story of the male lab rats, Archie, Henry, Hodges and of course Greg. Greg has suddenly become a fairy? A ghost? Well it's something! This is just for fun, it's nothing logic XP


**Lab Rats Wishes Do Come True by Wivx**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired typing this down every time, CBS you hear me! CBS!!!

Archie, Hodges and Henry were at the top of roof enjoying the night view. It was late Friday night and everyone was out busy with their assignments. The trio was expecting a handful of work and samples to run once they come back and things were getting too much so fast that Archie suggested a 5-minute break wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the air sending goose bumps to Hodges but both Henry and Archie turned to look at the door only to find that there was no one.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Came the laughter from…

"Greg!??" shrieked Hodges. Greg appeared abruptly at them. Only difference is Archie, Henry and Hodges were actually standing, but him, he was floating.

"Holy cow!" yelled Henry.

"Wow, awesome dude!" said Archie, impressed.

Greg smiled, hands on his hips he gave a wink before landing his feet on the floor. "Hello there fellow rats," he greeted.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Hodges, clearly offended and shaken by what he just saw.

"Holy cow! What happened to you Greg?" asked Henry. He was tempted to place a hand on Greg's shoulder to test whether or not he's solid or really what he thought he was. A ghost.

"Are you…" Archie looked at Greg, for some reason he could see a slight radiation of light from him. "….dead?" Archie asked then.

Greg rolled his eyes, annoyed by their reaction, somehow he expected it. He stomp his right feet once and again, he was off the floor by a few inches, floating and moving next to Archie. "Now, let's not get too excited shall we-"

"Whoa!" mocked Hodges. "Excited, weeee….! Dream on Sanders! Phhhfft…!"

Greg ignored the comment, "I am not here for Q & A, I am here…" he moved closer between Archie and Henry, "…to grant each of you a wish." He finished.

"A…a…a… wish?" repeated Henry, his eyes big with hopes and a big smile on his face. "Weee-ly??" he asked, clearly excited. Greg nodded and both he and Archie jumped up and down like a little kid. "Holy cow!"

"Greg! Greg! I have a wish! Greg! Greg! Meeeee!!" Archie were jumping still, unable to keep himself calm. His hands were flying up and down trying to get Greg's attention.

"Holy cow! Me too!! What do we do? What do we do?" said Henry.

"Okay then…" Greg said, satisfied with what he just did, "…all you have to do is jump off the side of this building and state your wish"

"Sanders! Are you insane!!!? And will you both shut it!!"

Greg turned his attention to Hodges and glared at him. He was actually taken aback when he noticed Hodges didn't dare look him in the eye. "Alright then, you don't trust me?"

"No! No! We do! We'll go first, then you'll know it's safe," responded Archie.

Greg just smiled and nodded. And with that, Archie jumped off and shouts "The Asian Superman!!!" and turns into Clark Kent, only a bit shorter but in the red underwear still. He waved at the rest before flying away from them.

"I knew it!" Greg said suddenly. "Still think I'm the only one thinking about latex now?" he joked, but Hodges was shocked, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"I'm next!!" Henry shouted. Without wasting another moment, he immediately jumped off and shouts "Holy cow!" and turns into a cow, but with wings and a ring on his head. He "moo-ed" at both of them before turning to leave.

"Hodges?"

Hodges was smiling, this could really be true. This is his chance to be the most admired of all, and be what he really wants. He nodded a little too much before moving closer to him. "Thank you Greg" he said, a tear forming at the edge of his eyes.

He moved a few steps back, then a dramatic music was playing on the background while he started running toward the edge, in somehow… slow motion. But then! He tripped at the last second and rolled on the ground before falling off the edge, as he falls he shouts "Shit!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Do you like it?

Please take a few minutes of your time to review, I am really curious to what you guys think. Thank you =D


End file.
